Aromatic amines are readily alkylated in a nuclear position by reacting the aromatic amine with an olefin in the presence of an aluminum anilide-type catalyst. Such processes are disclosed at U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,814,646; 3,275,690 and 3,923,892, incorporated herein by reference.
It has been found that the alkylation rate is lowered when the aromatic amine contains certain nickel compounds. Such nickel compounds are sometimes introduced into the aromatic amine when they are made by the nitration of aromatics followed by hydrogenation using a nickel catalyst.